


i miss you

by moonsfics



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 18:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonsfics/pseuds/moonsfics
Summary: Anon requested from prompt list on tumblr a drabble: “Actually… I miss you” with Yoongi





	i miss you

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! i've been gone a while but i graduated from uni this past week! ahhhhh!!! finally i will have a bit more free time between work so hopefully i get to the series i started soon. for now, enjoy some drabbles people requested from my tumbr. 
> 
> ps. i recently changed my username on there to mikrokosmosgf in case you need to find me :)

When you step out of class, there is about seven missed calls and fifty text messages from Yoongi. It would be insane, and worrisome if they were all from today, but they have been accumulating from the weekend to today.  After a long three days of meetings and group activities during the work retreat, and a long first day back to teaching, you’ve barely had time to talk to your boyfriend. You haven’t even made it back to the apartment, came straight to work from the airport.

There’s texts like  _Where the hell is the light blue pot… can I use that one for ramen_   _or do you use it for some other stuff_ , and others like so ummm…. You ran out of toilet paper, and  _if Holly pooped on your carpet how would you feel?_

For half of them, you’re rolling your eyes, the others you cant help but laugh. By the time you reach your car you’re full on cackling as the messages in the chat you two have get more and more ridiculous.

_I know, you must be wondering, what the hell are you still doing in my apartment, it’s Monday! But Holly didn’t want to leave and what am u supposed to say to his lil face? No???_

_Also he might’ve eaten your shoes… not all of them, but ya might want to get some new work shoes before getting here_ _👀_

_You’re also out of groceries :)_

You finally begin typing out a reply for the first time since you left.

_Did you even go home once?_

**Yoongi**

_OH MY GOD FINALLY! I was beginning to think you DIED._

_And no I didn’t_

_But I did leave your apartment for work today. And regretted it because Namjoon had me busting my ass helping him haul up new equipment_

_Tell me again why I took the job at the music store_ 😩

**You**

_Because it’s good hours and gives you time to write. Also, did you write this weekend?_

**Yoongi**

_Hello??? I was housesitting and watching my dog_

**You**

_Well he pooped all over my house and ate my shoes and groceries so great watching_

You sigh and put your phone away before you spend the next three hours texting Yoongi absolute bullshit.

His car is parked in the parking space next to yours in the apartment complex, which means he’s back from work. You want to head straight to his place two floors bellow yours, but you haven’t even unpacked, and although you showered this morning at the hotel, you really want to take a bubble bath after spending the entire day with angry teenagers upset that spring break is over.

However, when you get up to your floor, you can already hear Holly barking from your apartment—his tiny dog voice recognizable anywhere amidst the other pets on this floor.

“Buddy, no! We had this talk. You already ate her Filas, you think eating her converse will make it better? Dad is trying to get some tonight and you really aren’t helping!”

You snort but cover your mouth while you stand outside the door to eavesdrop.

You hear h I’m shuffle around the kitchen and hear the sound of the fridge being opened, and cupboards being closed.

The door is unlocked when you go for the knob, and at the sound, Yoongi turns, eyes wide and frozen mid step towards the fridge from the kitchen counter. It’s littered with reusable target bags half emptied out onto the counter with food and cleaning supplies.

The apartment is no different from any of the others on the building—modern open floor plan, a black, grey, and white color scheme but one that you have learned to work around to make the place a little more homey and comfortable. There’s all the colorful kitchen wear you’ve acquired over the years, the warm colored living room welcoming you back home—white walls, brown couches, and the secondhand piano that rests against the wall adorned with paintings gifted form Taehyung and Jungkook. There’s even a brand new throw Yoongi most likely bought you, as you don’t remember seeing it in his place.

“Aww, you bought me groceries?”

He grins, all gums and tiny eyes. “Well… it’s the least I can do after  _this one_ ,” he says, tilting his head towards Holly who sits beside the counter on the floor, shaking his tail and looking up at the food. He didn’t even hear you walk in.

“Holly, hello?”

At that, he finally turns to acknowledge you and pounces over to sniff you and bark a hello. You kneel down to scratch behind his ears and make kissy faces at him. When he’s done being distracted by you, he walks back to Yoongi and sticks out his tongue, waiting for a treat.

You take the chance to slip off your shoes and place them on the highest shelf on the shoe rack. Three pairs of shoes are missing and when you turn to give Yoongi a look, he’s already giving you an apologetic smile.

“He was really angry you left…”

“And that’s why he jumped at the chance to kiss me when he saw me.”

“Hey, it’s not his fault he can smell ham!”

You grin at him as you hang your work bag on the rack, next to his jacket, then pad over to where he stands by the counter.

You wrap your arms around his waist and tilt your head up to rest your chin on his shoulder. His back is warm when you press yourself against him. He smells like expensive cologne when you turn your face into his neck, and when he turns, a deep sigh following it, you can smell the rose water on his face. He’s even been using your body wash. A warmth spread form the pit of your tummy, out to your arms and legs, and to the tip of your fingers. His hands come to yours as they cling to his shirt by his stomach and he squeezes.

“Did you run out of shower supplies at your place, or you just really like mine?” you mumble as your lips press into the base of his neck by his shoulder.

He turns, causing you to step back a little but you don’t pull back from holding him.

“I just take housesitting very seriously,” he says with a mock serious face. He smirks a little, the side of his full lips quirking up.

You missed his deep scratchy voice. You hadn’t even had the time to text him all weekend, much less call.

“Glad you take housesitting so professionally, to even use my body wash and rose water,” you say, mirroring his smirk.

Yoongi leans down to rest his forehead on yours. “Actually… I just missed you so much, I wanted to smell you everywhere I went.”

Your stomach just about somersaults at his words. A different, much more powerful and stronger warmth spreads through your body that is followed by a sort of tingling sensation.   “Aww, Yoongi… I missed you so much too.”

His hands come up to cup your face and pull you closer. His breath smells of spearmint gum before he brushes his lips just carefully against yours. His kisses are always slow at first, like being careful in dipping just your toes into cold water, except the closer his lips get and the deeper it becomes, the warmer and warmer the water becomes.

You grip at the fabric of his shirt by his lower back and pull him closer. That’s when he presses his lips flush against yours and starts kissing you a little quicker. Lips moving between yours in selfish want and dripping with silent  _I missed you’s_.


End file.
